1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a fingerprint identifying method and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of operating an electronic device for detecting a fingerprint swipe, and identifying a fingerprint based on an image acquired from the fingerprint swipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information communication technology and semiconductor technology advance, various electronic devices have been developed into multimedia devices for providing diverse multimedia services. For example, an electronic device can provide various multimedia services such as a messenger service, broadcasting service, wireless Internet service, camera service, and audio play service.
Recently, as personal privacy has become significant, an electronic device provides an enhanced security function such as a lock function. For example, an electronic device provides a fingerprint identification function. The fingerprint identification function identifies a particular person by comparing a fingerprint image input to the electronic device with a preset reference image based on a feature that the fingerprint differs from individual to individual.
Fingerprint input methods for fingerprint identification include a method for inputting a fingerprint to a fingerprint sensor using a swipe or a touch. The swipe type is subject to a low fingerprint identification rate, because the electronic device compares one fingerprint image input through the single swipe with the reference image. In addition, a user must put an electronic device down or use both hands in order to input the fingerprint.